In His 'Tousan's Footsteps
by DephsXylex
Summary: Sixteen year old Ketchum Satoshi has wanted to replace his Otousan, Ketchum Akira, as Pokémon Master since he was a child. His adventure is just starting. Aged up au. Similar to the anime in the beginning, but changes as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In His 'Tousan's Footsteps

Summary: Sixteen year old Ketchum Satoshi has wanted to replace his Otousan, Ketchum Akira, as Pokémon Master since he was a child. His adventure is just starting. Aged up au. Similar to the anime in the beginning, but changes as the story progresses.

Rating: T

Pairings: Satoshi/Kasumi. Others to be determined.

Warnings: Pokémon battles, language and some sexual activity (non-graphic)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be living on my own personal island.

Explanations of Japanese terms to follow the chapter.

The two pokémon danced across the screen, one a deep purple humanoid creature, plump and short, the other a little shorter, pink and on four legs. The pink one, Nidorino, jumps and lunges at the pokémon, horns at the ready, but Gengar dodges, menacing smirk never leaving his face. He goes in for the attack, hypnotizing the Nidorino. it's green eyes droop as it dinosaur-esque body sinks to the floor. A ball is thrown into the ring, turning the pokémon into a laser like substance before sucking him into itself. The ball returned to it's owner, who quickly decided on a replacement pokémon, Onyx.

The giant stone snake crashed in the arena with a roar. Made of multiple boulders, the monstrous pokémon was a force to be reckoned with. It too made a move for the Gengar, but it was just too fast and dodged again, while the announcer blathered on about something unimportant. The only important thing was who won the battle. I was rooting for Akira and Gengar, but that was expected of me, him being my father and all.

I swung around, pretending that my Voltorb alarm clock was a pokéball and pretending to hoist it across the room like the trainer's on TV did, but remembered last second to be careful; I could not be alarmless for the morning.

"Ketchum Satoshi! What are you doing up this late? And creating all of this racket?" my okaasan yelled as she threw my door open. She was about to yell some more when she caught a glimpse of the picture where she saw her husband being named victor. "I didn't know Akira had a fight tonight. I thought he was supposed to be coming home to see you off, not in... Sinnoh? He'll never make it back."

I glanced over. "He told me when he called the other day. He said if he won... Shh. You'll see."

"This fight was won in honor of my son, Satoshi, who will become a trainer tomorrow morning! Soon it'll be him and I up here fighting!" The crowd cheered and I jumped up and pumped my fist into the air. My 'tousan was the coolest, even if I didn't get to see him much. He had taught me a lot when he was home; that Gengar and I were close friends.

'Kaasan rolled her eyes. She had never been one for Tousans theatricals, no matter how much she loved him.

"Ok, Sato, bedtime now. And don't tell me you can't sleep. Lay there and think about tomorrow, because I do want to sleep." With that she shut the door, signifying that this conversation was over. I sighed, using the remote to turn off the TV and flipping the switch next to my bed. Even though I hadn't thought I was tired I quickly fell into a pokémon filled sleep.

-

I sat straight up in bed, eyes darting around, trying to find the crash that had awoken me. Eventually my eyes came to the broken alarm clock on my floor. I laid, happy that it wasn't anything to serious, then shot up again. It was daylight. I was late for getting my pokémon.

"Fuck!" I swore, tumbling out of bed and into my shoes. I tore out of the house and down the road to go and meet with Professor Oak, and hopefully get a pokémon.

Coming down the road, I could see a crowd in front of the professor's place and I was still in my pajamas. I skid to a stop in front of Shigeru, who was almost being molested by his fangirls. They were hanging off of his shoulders and pawing at him like animals. It was disgusting, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a tiny bit jealous.

"Heh, come to see my off Satoshi? Seeing as all the pokémon have been taken and all," he said with a smirk.

"What? You have to be wrong! I need a pokémon!" I yelled.

Shigeru pulled a pokéball off of his belt and spun it around on his finger. "Then why do I have this? There were two other trainers here too."

I growled. Great. I needed to go talk to Professor Oak. He would know what to do. Hopefully he would have something for me...

"Well, some of us are cool enough to need to start training. I'll see you later, dumbass." Shigeru headed off down the road and the gaggle of girls followed after him. I shook my head. As jealous as I was about him having all those girls around him, I didn't want to be a player. I was more of a monogamous, non-slutty guy myself.

"Well hello there, Satoshi." I jumped and did a one eighty, turning to see Professor Oak standing behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Professor, sorry I'm late. Can we head up to the lab by any chance?"

The older man gave me a smile. "Of course we can, Satoshi. Now what's on your mind? It must be something important for you to run over here in your pajamas for."

I blushed, looking at the scenery we passed as we walked instead of the other man's face. "You see, I turned sixteen a few weeks ago and I was supposed to be here to get my pokèmon this morning, but my alarm didn't go off. I was hoping that you might have one left, maybe Squirtle?"

"Sorry Sato, it was taken-"

"What about Bulbasaur?"

"No, it was too-"

"And Charmander?"

"Satoshi! Let me speak. I gave all the normal starter pokèmon to the kids that were on time. I have one pokèmon left but-"

"I'll take it! Where is it, Professor? I have some people to catch up to!" I ran through the doors and to the circle that held the three pokèballs, quickly opening them to find that there wasn't a single pokèmon in any of them.

"Hold your horses, Satoshi. The pokèmon is still in safe keeping. I wasn't planning on giving him away with the issues he has, but if you insist." He was already telling the machine to give him the pokèball as he spoke. I watched as it came up and grabbed it off of the pedestal, opening it. Sitting in front of me was a cute mouse-like pokèmon. It twitched it's long yellow and black ears, subtly moving the red spots on it's cheeks at the same time. It turned to look at who had released it from it's imprisonment and I caught a glance of it's lightning bolt shaped tail and two brown stripes.

"He's so much cooler than Squirtle!" I said, picking him up and attempting to hug him. Instead I ended up holding still as the evil beast shocked me.

I could hear Oak laughing in the background. "That's the problem with Pikachu, also known as the electric mouse. He's not a very friendly pokèmon. He would much prefer to shock you than to train with you."

Pikachu stopped shocking me as soon as the professor was quiet and I turned to glare at him. "You could have warned me, you know."

He shrugged. "You were determined to take him, Sato. You're pokèdex and your pokèballs on the table."

I nodded, grabbing the aforementioned items as I ran out the door, still holding Pikachu. I sprinted back to my house, where I was greeted by 'Kaasan and some family friends.

I sat down Pikachu just in time for my 'Kaasan to launch herself at me, using her limbs to attach herself to my torso. "Sato! You're finally getting to follow in your otousan's footsteps. I'm so proud of you, but I'm going to miss you so much." She straightened up, then began again. "Now, I've packed your bag for you. I got all your clothes packed up and even packed you some hot chocolate! Now, don't forget to wash your clothes and dry them, I packed you a clothesline and rubber gloves to do it with. Especially remember your underwear-"

"'Kaasan! I'm sixteen, not six. I can take care of myself!" I snatched the bag from her hands, pulling a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt from my bag, which I put on over my pajamas. I looked for my jacket and hat, but they mysteriously weren't in there. "Okaasan, where's the jacket and hat."

"Well Sato, your 'Tousan sent you these for Sinnoh, in honor of you becoming a trainer." In her outstretched hand lie a red and white baseball cap with an L on the front. An official Pokèmon League hat. I had been wanting one for years, but had always been told no. I shoved the hat over my unruly hair before I grabbed the jacket that lay beneath. It too was from the official Pokèmon League. The torso area was blue, while the sleeves and collar were white. There was a pokèball with the words 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' curved around the bottom. On the back was the large L of the Pokèmon League. It was topped off with some gold trim.

"Whoa! Thank you guys so much!" I pulled it over my black shirt and grinned. I was officially ready to be a pokèmon trainer.

"Don't forget the gloves, Sato. They're in your pocket." I reached my hand in and sure enough, there were a pair of gloves, the same gloves that my father had worn years ago when he started out. I keep feel the tears starting in my eyes, but blinked them back. I was a man. I couldn't cry any more.

"Thanks Okaasan. Will you tell 'Tousan thanks when he calls? I ought to get going."

"But Sato! We haven't gotten to see your pokèmon yet!" I looked down to see where Pikachu was hiding at my feet and got uneasy. With how much Pikachu didn't like me and how quick he was to shock, I wasn't sure that I wanted to take the chance on all of these people. As soon as I looked down though everyone else noticed him.

"Oh, look how cute! Is he your pokèmon?" 'Kaasan asked.

I grinned. "Yeah, he's mine alright. Together I plan on beating 'Tousan one day!"

Everyone chuckled at that. "I thought that pokèmon stayed inside pokèballs, Sato."

I felt my face heat up. "Yeah, I forgot about that in the rush to get out of here." I pulled a pokèball from my bag. "Time to get in, Pikachu."

I tossed the ball, only to have Pikachu return it back to me with a swat of his tail. "Pika."

I threw it again, only to have the same thing happen. I growled, now determined to get him in the ball. "Pi…Ka… Chu… Pi… Ka… Chu…"

"Isn't that just adorable! You guys are already playing games." I looked at my 'kaasan, trying to gauge if she was joking or not. It quickly became apparent that she was not, so I decided to play along with her. It was better than telling all these people I had no control over my pokèmon.

"That's exactly what we're doing! We planned it on the way over here!" I picked him up, displaying him to the crowd.

"But, it's a little weird." All I could do was shut my eyes as I prepared for the shock.

-

It had been determined that my rubber gloves were going to be put to better use as a resistor to Pikachu's electricity and the clothesline would be great to drag him along with, so here I was dragging the pokèmon that was supposed to be my faithful companion towards Viridian City. At the top of the hill I finally got sick of it and turned to look at the yellow mouse.

"Ok Pikachu, I didn't become a trainer to drag a pokèmon all over the world. I'm not really sure what the problem is, but I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend. I know you can't tell me what you want, but you could make this a little easier on me. I really am trying." I kneeled down, untying the clothes line. "I know that you don't like the pokèball, so why don't we try just letting you walk instead? I'll even take off the gloves."

Pikachu shook his head and turned away from me. "I really don't want to have to fight you and all of the trainers too Pikachu."

Close by I heard pecking against a tree. I turned to look a saw a bird-like pokèmon. It's s chest and the tips of it's wings were creamy, while it's back and tail were the color of clay. It noticed me staring at it and it's black masked eyes turned to look at me, cream and clay headpiece ruffling in the wind. I grabbed my pokèdex, wondering what I had managed to run into.

"Pidgey. A very docile bird pokèmon. Good for the beginning trainer."

"Yes! I'm in luck! Pikachu, attack!" I pointed towards the Pidgey, waiting a second before realizing that Pikachu was still just standing there. "Pikachu, come on!"

Pikachu looked at me, grinning, then took off up a tree, where he yawned and laid down to watch me.

"Fine. If you're going to be an ass, I'll get it without you. I don't need your help!" I stormed off after the Pidgey, grabbing a pokèball and enlarging it. I snuck up on the bird, not wanting to alert it to the face it was about to be caught. As soon as I had the perfect position I launched the ball with all my might. It opened, turning the pokèmon into the laser light and fitting it inside the ball before shutting. The ball shook and I watched it intently, wanting to know if I had been successful or not. Eventually the pokèmon proved to be too strong for the ball and it snapped back into my hands. I could hear a high pitch giggling behind me. I ignored it.

Somewhere, in the reaches of my mind, I remembered a vital piece of advice my 'Tousan once gave me.

-

"'Tousan, 'Tousan, how do you catch a pokèmon?" Ketchum Akira looked up, shaggy black hair waving in his eyes, grin across his face.

"Well Sato, it all depends on the pokèmon you're trying to catch, but there's something you almost always have to do," he replied. My seven year old self stared, waiting for his answer. "You have to weaken them silly! If someone were to just try and snatch you you'd break free, but it they wore you out, then you'd be too tired to fight them off!"

-

"Argh. You're supposed to use your own pokèmon to weaken it. Pikachu isn't going to help me and I need to have one that will listen to be a trainer." I pulled at my collar, realizing how hot it was getting. It was then that I had an idea.

Mere minutes later, I was sneaking up on the Pidgey again, crawling in order to get close. At two feet, I sprang, using my pajama shirt as a net. I pinned the pokèmon to the ground, not wanting it to get away.

I thought I had it, but a huge gust of wind came from under the shirt and knocked me on my ass. "What the hell was that?"

I pulled out my pokèdex again, looking up Pidgey's moves. "Tackle, gust, quick attack, sand attack, whirlwind… Wait, sand attack?"

I looked up just in time to see sand coming at me. I was lucky enough to shut my eyes before it did any damage, but was still covered in the nasty stuff.

"I thought today was going to be a good day…" I heard a rustling in my bag and looked over to see a purple tail sticking out of my backpack. "Dammit! Get out of there!" As I dashed toward the pokèmon my pokèdex fell out of my pocket.

"Ratata. It lives wherever there is food available, ceaselessly scavenging for edibles the entire day.

The pokèmon saw me and it's eye's widened, taking off into the forest. I didn't get a good look at it, nor did I care to. I grabbed my pokèdex, slamming it shut and throwing it into my pocket before slinging my backpack across my back for safekeeping.

"Pidgey!" I turned to the left just in time to see three Pidgey's pop up from the grass. I grinned, bending down to pick up a stone. I might be able to knock one out. I aimed carefully, but misgauged my power and the stone hit about a foot from the center one. The three birds quickly scattered, leaving me in the same position I had been in when I started.

I sighed, looking around. In the distance I saw a bird's silhouette.

"Looks like I get another chance." This time I paid closer attention to what I was doing and hit the creature dead on. As I watched, a bump raised on it's head, but it didn't pass out. It was then that it struck me that I wasn't one-hundred percent sure that I was still dealing with a Pidgey; all I knew was that it was a bird. As it turned, I swore. These were the reason I wasn't allowed on route one to begin with. "Spearow. This pokémon is very protective of its territory. It flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed."

The pokémon in question made good on it's description, protecting it's territory by swooping down at me. I ripped the bag off of my back, swinging it at the bag at it. After it narrowly missed me a few times, it decided that I wasn't worth it and that it was time to attack the actual pokémon in the picture.

Pikachu was ducking and weaving, barely staying on the narrow ledge. "Get the hell away from him! I threw the rock!"

The bird ignored me though, continuing after Pikachu. My brain clouded for a moment, but then got clear, even if it wasn't in the present.

-

"When you're out battling pokémon, Sato, there's something really important you have to remember in order to keep you and your pokémon safe."

"What's that 'Tousan?"

"Wild pokémon don't like their tamed counterparts. They feel that they are not worthy of existing because they allowed themselves to get caught. They will always attack a tame pokémon."

-

By the time I broke out of my thoughts Pikachu was barely hanging on the tree, having been knocked off the branch. I was about to try and throw a pokéball at the Spearow to distract it long enough to get Pikachu out of harm's way, but sparks began flying from the red spots on his cheeks. I recognized the attack, thunder shock.

The Spearow twitched as the attack hit it, easily taking it out of the air. It rested on the ground for moment and I breathed a sigh of relief, until it popped back up that is. "SPEAROW!"

Seemingly out of nowhere more than two dozen of the bird pokémon appeared, headed straight towards us. "Looks like it's time for us to run!"

Pikachu and I took off down the path. I saw other pokémon on the sides, but didn't have enough time to stop and find out what any of them were. "Pikachu, stay close and I'll make sure that they don't get you. No, don't run ahead! They'll come after you before me!"

The swift pokémon didn't listen though and took off. I pushed myself harder to keep up, but was no match for him. I watched as the Spearow began to peck at the poor pokémon. He tripped and fell, allowing the Spearow's time to gang up on him. "Pikachu!"

I fought my way through, ignoring the pain and the wetness I could begin to feel running down my arms. My own pain wasn't important. I had made a terrible mistake and Pikachu was paying for it.

I reached down and picked him up, cradling his body to my own as I shielded him from more attacks while I ran. I skid to a stop a few minutes later at the edge of the cliff. I looked down, seeing a river and looked over to the approaching Spearows. The water was going to be cold, but it was better than dying.

"Sorry about this." I squatted, then extended my legs, jumping as close to the center of the river as possible. It was so cold when we hit that I nearly gasped, but stopped myself from inhaling the water last second and instead forced my eyes open against the burning water and came face to face with a Gyrados, which I swam away from as quickly as I could in order to not get eaten. A tug on my shirt stopped me from getting very far and I was hoisted onto dry land, landing harshly on my ass.

"Great, it's just a stupid kid… Oh, wait! He has a pokémon!" I looked over in time to see a girl jumping off a rock and down beside me. She was skinny and very pretty. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, allowing me an unobstructed view of her teal eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim short that went about midway down her calf and a yellow camisole. I blushed. Whoever she was, she was beautiful.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She glared back. "Not you, dumb ass. The pokémon! What did you do to the poor thing? It needs a doctor! There's one in Viridian; get moving!"

"Which way do I go to get to Viridian?" I asked, springing to my feet. The girl looked exasperated, but pointed towards the path. I heard a cawing and looked over my shoulder to see the Sperow coming over the water. "Oh shit! They're back!"

I began running towards the path when I spotted my bike. It wasn't right to take it, but… "I have to get Pikachu to Viridian City right now. I'm sorry, but I have to take your bike to get us there. If you follow us, I'll be sure to return it to you."

I made sure the Pikachu was safely in the basket before I took off, the girl protesting behind me.

I was outrunning the Spearow easily on the bike, pedaling as fast as my feet would allow. The birds were fast, but I had a head start and they moved at about the same speed I did. As I went on, the sky got darker and I felt water re-soaking the clothes that had just started to dry. I ignored in in favor of pedaling harder. The rain turned the dirt road into mud though and as I took a curve, the bike came out from under me and threw me into a tree. Pikachu landed only a few feet from me, looking exhausted and defeated.

I forced myself onto my hands and knees, even though every cell in my body protested against such an action. I made it next to his still form and put my hand on him. "I'm sorry, Pikachu. I just wanted to be a trainer and, one day, replace my 'Tousan as the Pokémon Master. I didn't want you, or any other pokémon, to get hurt. I just wanted to do something that would make me worthy." I pulled a pokéball off of my belt and enlarged. "I know you hate this thing, but get inside. I'll make sure I get you to a pokémon center and get healed."

I set the ball down and stood up turning away from my pokémon. "I am Ketchum Satoshi! I will not let you kill this Pikachu! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me! It is my duty as Pikachu's trainer to keep him safe. If I'm ever going to even stand a chance of battling Ketchum Akira, then I have to be able to do this!"

I felt a tugging at my pants, then my back as Pikachu came up and leapt from my shoulder, shocking the Spearow. The lightning traveled through the water, hitting them all. The great pillar of yellow light was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

-

"Ugh! I feel like I've been hit by a Graveler. I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where I was and why I was wet. I saw Pikachu and smiled when I saw him looking at me. "You really are the coolest pokémon ever."

Pikachu smiled back at me. "Chu."

I turned over and looked up towards the sky. There was a rainbow, and through it flew a golden pokémon with a massive bunch of tail feathers and an ornately spiraled headpiece. The air it had just passed through seemed to glitter and I pulled out my pokédex, wondering what this pokémon could be.

"No data found. Previously unidentified pokémon." I sigh. Of course it was. Maybe that was a sign of future good luck though. I stood up, Pikachu in my arms. I felt a spot of warm wetness on my face. At first I thought I was crying, until I felt Pikachu soft fur. He had licked me, the first sign that things might just work out after all.

Japanese Terms

Satoshi- Ash

Okaasan/'Kaasan- Mother

Otousan/'Tousan- Father

A/n: Wow. I think this may be the longest chapter I have ever written. So, this is my first pokemon fan fiction, although I have written for Digimon and Battlestar Galactica: 2003. I decided to write this because Pokémon was the first anime I ever watched and at one point they made me angry, angry enough to quit watching. That was when they started taking Takeshi and Kasumi off the show. I want to remedy this, as well as make something for those of us who are hardcore Pokéshippers.

There will also be some other minor changes, if you have yet to notice. For one, Satoshi's father is involved. His mom mentions him in episode two, but never again. She does say that he is a trainer though, so I thought I'd expand on that idea. I have also changed the clothing a little bit. I made Satoshi's jacket an official league item and made it so that Kasumi's clothes are a little more modest, but are still rather revealing.

The update schedule for this will probably be pretty erratic as I have another fic I'm working on for Digimon that has to be updated too, so I'm asking for your patience in that regard.

DephsXylex


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In His 'Tousan's Footsteps

Summary: Sixteen year old Ketchum Satoshi has wanted to replace his Otousan, Ketchum Akira, as Pokémon Master since he was a child. His adventure is just starting. Aged up au. Similar to the anime in the beginning, but changes as the story progresses.

Rating: T

Pairings: Satoshi/Kasumi (Pokeshipping). Mushashi/Kojiro (Rocketshipping). Takeshi/Seiyo (Brozelleshipping). Others to be determined.

Ages: Satoshi and Kasumi- 16  
Mushashi and Kojiro- 25  
Takeshi- 20

Warnings: Pokémon battles, language and some sexual activity (non-graphic)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be living on my own personal island.

I pushed myself to run faster than I had ever even thought possible. After we woke up, Pikachu had stood up and followed me down the path for about a quarter mile. We stopped so that I could catch one of the Spearow that was still lying next to the road. After it was successfully in my pokéball, I turned to show Pikachu our new team member, but he had collapsed on the road. I had been running ever since.

"Halt!" a woman yelled from somewhere nearby. I skid to a stop to in front of a building, where I found the owner of the mysterious voice. In front of me was a woman with long medium blue hair pulled back into a spiked out ponytail. She was obviously an officer of the law with her ornately decorated navy blue jacket with red trim and matching skirt. "I need some identification."

I looked at her, surprised. Professor Oak hadn't given me an ID and in my rush I had forgotten to ask. It was illegal to take pokémon between towns without the correct permit. I had a permit to take Otousan's Gengar with me, but I didn't have one to be a trainer.

"I'm sorry officer! I just came from Pallet Town and I forgot to get my ID from the professor. My Pikachu here is seriously injured and I have to get it to the pokémon center!"

"You look like you could use a pokemon center too and you aren't the first person I've seen today from Pallet... I'd let you go, but we've had a slew of pokémon robberies and I have no proof that you didn't steal it with how it's in your arms and n-" She stopped, staring at my pocket before snatching my pokédex and flipping it open.

"My name is Dexter, the pokédex program from Oak Laboratories. I belong to Ketchum Saotoshi of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Saotoshi with information regarding any and all pokémon. If found, please place in the nearest mailbox."

"Whoa! My pokédex has an I'd function? I didn't know that. I need to get Pikachu to the pokémon center right now though! Am I free to leave?"

The officer smiled at me. It's my duty as Officer Junsar to make sure that the hurt pokémon make it to the pokémon center, and quickly!"

Behind me I heard metal scrape and groan as the door opened to reveal a motorcycle with a side car.

"Hop in and hold on! We've got a pokémon to save!"

-

Mushashi's POV

"Get back here you bike stealing son of a bitch!" I glanced over the side of the balloon to see a young redheaded girl with what appeared to have once been a slung over her back screaming down through motorcycle smog. I rolled my eyes. Youth these days.

"Hey Shashi?"

I glanced over at my husband, Kojiro. We were one of the few couples in Team Rocket, seeing as most of them wanted to settle down and have kids. The two of us had tried that and had left the Team Rocket for a few years, but our son, Katsu, had recently turned five and opted to join the Rocket Academy and train with his Houndour. We had gotten our fill of parenthood and had no desire to start over, so we had opted to rejoin Team Rocket. Over the past month we'd managed to pull off several operations successfully for the boss and were back on the fast track to moving up the ranks.

"What is it, Koj?"

He grinned and looked at me. "It's a wanted poster."

I snatched the paper out of his hand and looked at it. "So it is. How great is this?"

Koj glared. "Great? That picture of me is dreadful."

"You should be happy, they caught the right side of you."

From the bottom of the basket a Meowth crawled to look at the paper. "What, I'm not on there?"

Koj and I looked at Meowth as though he was insane.

"They don't put pokémon on wanted posters, they put humans! Now get back down there before you fall out," I said, slamming my fist down on top of head and forcing him into the bottom of the basket once again. "We may have just picked up all of those Spearow this morning, but we only have a few hours before the next mission, so we better rest up."

-

Satoshi's POV

Officer "Jenny" Jensar accelerated as the doors to the pokémon center came into view and I looked over, wide eyed. She should have been slowing down. The fact that she was not meant that she was planning on us going through the doors while we were still on the motorcycle.

I closed my eyes and bent over Pikachu to shield him, just in case the doors didn't open and we smashed them instead. Luckily, I heard the doors open and opened my eyes up just as we turned sideways and managed to skid to a stop.

"We have a driveway you know." I looked up to see where the words had come from to see an angry looking woman glaring down at Officer Jenny and I. Her pink hair was pulled back into a bun with two loops coming off of either side of her head. She was wearing a traditional nurses uniform of a white dress with an apron and a white hat with a red cross on it.

"There was no time. This Pikachu needs medical attention right now!" As if it were a cue, I jumped out of the side cart and gingerly held Pikachu out to the nurse.

"Oh my!" she gasped, but quickly turned, wanting to waste no time with Pikachu. "Chansey, get a gurney over here stat! I need this Pikachu in the back right now!".

Before the words were completely out of her mouth, the Chansey had already grabbed Pikachu and placed him on a gurney, wheeling him through two ominous looking doors. As soon as they were gone, she turned on me.

"And who are you?" she asked, anger marring her features.

"Me? I'm Pikachu's trainer," I said, hoping it was the right answer. It was quickly proven to me that it was not the correct answer, not even remotely.

"And you let your Pikachu battle until it was in this state? Do you know nothing of pokémon? You should be ashamed of yourself."

I felt a flicker of anger inside of me. "A whole flock of Spearow attacked-"

The nurse waved me off. "It's in the past now. We just need to focus on the Pikachu now and make sure he gets better."

I nodded. It really made no difference what she believed. I knew that I had made some mistakes to get us here, but Pikachu had too and she was right, it was not something we needed to be focusing on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to be going and it seems as though I left my motorcycle at the front desk," Officer Jenny said, looking sheepish.

"Next time use the driveway!" Nurse Joy said, attempting to be nice about the whole situation. It couldn't help but grin at the display. Nurse Joy would go to bat for a random pokémon, but not for herself.

Officer Jenny waved goodbye as she walked out and I turned my attention back to Nurse Joy.

"I just have one more thing to ask of you, Nurse."

"It's Nurse Joy. What would you like to know?"

"Ketchum, Saotoshi. I have a Spearow I caught right before I realized how serious Pikachu was. He's pretty beat-up too. Would you mind taking a look at him too?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course. It's my job to make sure pokémon are ok."

I pulled the pokéball off of my belt and handed it to Nurse Joy. As she disappeared behind the doors I whispered "Take care of them."

-

Kasumi's POV

"That no good, piece of shit, bike stealing son of a bitch," I muttered as I stomped towards the pokémon center, which was finally in view. It had taken me almost two hours to get from the police station to the pokémon center, but that kid would definitely be here and he owed me a new bike.

The doors slid open with a light swick to reveal an almost empty pokémon center. The only person in there was the asshole that stole my bike.

"I've got you now!" I yelled, startling the dark haired boy. He jumped up and spun around, first shocked by the fact I was here, then by the appearance of the hunk of metal slung across my shoulders.

"Did... Did Pikachu and I do that?" he asked.

"You bet your ass you did," I said as I took a step forward. I had straighten myself up a little too much and fell backwards, dropping the bike. The boy ran up to me, offering his hand. I quickly slapped it away and stood up.

"I don't want you fucking help! All I want is for you to pay for me to get a new motorbike!"

The boy stared at me in confusion. "Motorbike? That didn't look like a motorbike to me."

I growled and moved to the bike, pointing to the box that had, at one point, been a motor. "I had it modified. It can be used as a regular bike or a motorbike, depending on what it's being used for. It cost me a lot of money for this and I expect you to get me a new one before I go to the police!"

The boy looked at the door, then back at me. "I promise, as soon as-"

I cut him off. "I don't want any 'as soon as'! I want it now and I deserve to have it replaced now!"

Guilt flashed across his features before he spoke next. "My Pikachu, Nurse Joy has him, and I'm worried that he might not make it. I'm willing to pay for everything that I destroyed, but I just left home and don't have the money right now."

I glared at him. I didn't want to grant him any leeway, but then he glanced back at the doors and I gave in. "Fine, but you can bet your ass that I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

He nodded, then went to sit back down on the couches that pointed towards the door so he could stare at them again. I took a seat on one of the adjoining couches, then took out my headset and my live caster so I could play a game.

As if it were because he saw it, the kid stood up and pulled out his own headset, then walked to the front desk and made a call, which I unceremoniously eavesdropped on.

"Hey Otousan, it's Satoshi. No, I'm in Viridian City. No, I really am. I'm at the pokémon center. It took you four days? I didn't know that. It's not really making me feel any better. I was hoping to make you proud, but I made a really big mistake and Pikachu's really hurt and Spearow's not a lot better off. Yeah, I know pokémon get hurt in battle, but... Yes sir. I know you did. I know you're proud of me, but... 'Kaasan? Are you in Pallet Town? Yes sir. I'll quit talking like that. Love you too." He hit the button, then muttered to himself something that sounded a lot like, "Just because I quit talking doesn't mean I quit believing."

With that he shoved the ear piece in his pocket and returned to his seat, sulking. I felt sorry for the kid. His family seemed to have high expectations for him and I knew how hard that was.

"So kid, what's your name?" I asked him. He jumped at my voice.

"Wha? Oh, sorry. I was distracted. I'm Ketchum Saotoshi from Pallet Town."

"Ketchum? Are you related to Master Akira?" The boy slunk down in his seat and I instantly regretted what I had said. This was obviously a touchy subject.

"That's my Otousan. My goal is to become as good as he is, but it's not looking likely," he said, his eyes attached to the ground.

"Hey," I said, moving closer to Satoshi, "I'm sure that your Otousan's journal wasn't as easy as you think. My sisters, the Waterflower's of Cerulean Gym, like to pretend like they had it really easy when they went out on their adventure, but I remember 'Kaasan calming them down after a particularly rough day. Just because they're great now doesn't mean that they always were."

Satoshi nodded, then paused. "Wait, you're one of the Waterflower's? Which one?"

I blushed. "I'm Waterflower Kasumi. I'm the youngest. No one really knows about me. That's why I was out, training to be a better water pokémon trainer."

As the words escaped my mouth, their was a ding. Satoshi and I both jumped up at the sound and he ran over as they brought Pikachu out on a gurney. I sidled over to hear what Nurse Joy had to say.

"It was a close call, but Pikachu will be ok soon. He's just sleeping now."

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! When will he be ok to leave?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Just as soon as he's awake. Right now we'll just have to transfer him to the recovery room. I think you should go in with him, Satoshi."

He cheered, then looked over at me. "Would it be ok if Kasumi went in with us? She's part of the reason I got here so fast."

"Of course. How could I say no to a person that helped save this Pikachu's life?" I blushed. I didn't really deserve the praise that Nurse Joy was giving me. There was no time to tell her though as the alarms sounded throughout Viridian City.

"Attention Citizens..."

-

Mushashi's POV

"I guess we woke up this shit hole," I said, putting on my signature smirk.

"How dare they act like we're scum! They should welcome any part of Team Rocket! We're elite!" my husband, ever indignant, replied.

"And we're going to steal those pokémon for the boss so that I can retake my place on his lap!" Koj and I looked at each other. We didn't really have the heart to tell Meowth that the boss wasn't taking him back. He had a new Persian after all.

"It's time to get started." I pulled my pokéball off of my belt and expanded it as Kojiro did the same. "Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

"Go!"

The balls were dropped straight down through the sky light on top of the pokémon center. When they hit the bottom they opened up to reveal a purple and yellow rattlesnake and a purple craterous puff with a white skull and crossbones across it's stomach that was letting out jets of noxious fumes. The room quickly filled with smoke.

"That's our cue, Shashi." And so we descended down the ropes and into the back room.

-

Satoshi's POV

It took no time at all for the gas that was filling my lungs to make me cough and choke, and I heard Kasumi and Nurse Joy doing much of the same.

"Satoshi," a voice rasped out from beside me before shoving a pokéball in my hand. "It's the Spearow we treated."

For half a second I wondered what it was that my little Spearow could so in all of this smoke, but then it dawned on me.

"Spearow, go!" The little bird-like pokémon appeared and almost immediately began choking on the same fumes. "Spearow, use gust to clear this smoke out of here."

The pokémon looked like it was going to disobey, but changed it's mind and began to blow all of the offensive gas out of the front door. It took a second with its tiny wings, but it managed with a minimal effort. When we could finally see though, the pokémon were gone.

"Oh no! They've gone to steal the pokémon in the back!" As soon as I heard the word steal, I grabbed Pikachu's unconscious form and headed for the back room where three forms, a man, a woman and a pokémon, were using a ladder and a scanner to transport pokéballs to their accomplices elsewhere.

"Who do you think you are, stealing all of those pokémon?" The three jumped and turned around, smiles appearing on their faces.

From this angle it was easier to get a look at them. The man was dressed in a pair of black combat boots with a pair of long white pants that came down over them. His black shirt was printed with a giant red R on it and a white high collared coat was placed on top of it, gloves pulled over the top just slightly. His cornflower blue hair was meticulous, with the exception of a single strand of blue hair that was hanging it his face.

The woman was dressed similarly. He boots were more along the like of what I considered dominatrix boots, while she wore a white miniskirt and a black sports bra with the R instead of the T-shirt. She wore the same top and gloves, which accentuated her long red hair that almost seemed to defy gravity with the way she had it slicked back.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the pokémon said, stowing the scanner in his male companions pocket.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman jumped down, landing bent over with her feet spread wide and her right hand on the ground.

"Make it double!" The man too fell from the ladder, landing with his right knee and hand on the ground, while his left knee was up with his other hand upon it.

The woman stood up, standing sideways. "To protect the world from devastation."

The man also stood up, facing the woman. He brought a rose to his face before saying. "To unite all people within our nation."

Both turned to face us before the woman spoke again. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" The woman, Jesse, spun around as she spoke, her hair whipping through the air as she did so. Her pokémon slithered up next to her.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." The man, James, and his pokémon followed Jesse's lead.

I had almost forgotten about the final pokémon, but was quickly reminded as he flipped down from the sky to land between the two.

"Meowth! That's right!"

I turned to Kasumi. "What kind of names are Jesse and James?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but they kind of look like low class strippers. Maybe they're a new act in Celadon or Cerulean. They have some pretty weird names at those places."

I watched as steam came out of Jesse's ears and James jumped on her. "They are not stripper names you little twerp! They're the aliases of two of the notorious Team Rocket's best criminals!"

I looked at them skeptically. "Sure you are. That's why we've caught you."

Jesse began laughing hysterically. "Ekans, take care of them!"

"Koffing, do the same!"

"Spearow! Peck attack!" My Spearow nodded, dive bombing Team Rocket's Ekans, ko'ing it instantly and causing the Koffing to start spewing more smoke.

"Sato, get Pikachu out of here. He's a sitting duck knocked out. I'll take care of these idiots," Kasumi said from beside me.

"But Kasumi, what about-"

"Get out of here now!"

I looked at her, not wanting to leave her and Spearow to fend for themselves, but she pulled a pokéball from her belt and launched it at the offending pokémon. "Staryu, go!"

Realizing that Kasumi could take care of herself, I ran to see what Nurse Joy was doing to help the pokémon center in the other room.

"Emergency request accepted! Pewter City pokémon center ready to receive!" pokéballs began rolling off of the shelf and to where a scanner waited to transport them to Pewter City.

"Nurse Joy! Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi. At this point it's all up to the machine. All we can do is keep Team Rocket from scanning any more of the pokémon over to their boss."

I grimaced. "I've got Spearow helping Kasumi in the other room. I only have it and Pikachu."

I looked down at the little yellow mouse, just to have it's eyes stare back.

"Pikachu, you're awake!"

"Pika!" He smiled up at me, ears twitching. "Pika-pi?"

"What happened? When I caught Spearow, you collapsed. I ran you here where Nurse Joy fixed you up, but we're under attack from pokémon thieves. That girl who's met bike we stole, Kasumi, and Spearow are trying to keep them occupied while we transfer the pokémon to the Pewter City pokémon center."

Pikachu shot up. "Pi?"

"No, you're not strong enough to battle Pikachu. Let Spearow and Staryu take care of it." Pikachu shook his head, then jumped out of my arm's, running into the other room. I stood there, dumbstruck, before following him at top speed.

"Pikachu! Get back here!" I yelled, skidding to a stop in the room where the battle was taking place. I was too late to stop Pikachu from joining, as he was standing next to Staryu, sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"Pika," he said, nodding to Staryu. Staryu nodded back, then turned towards Team Rocket letting loose a torrent of water. Pikachu followed suit, wrapping it's thundershock around Staryu's water gun.

A split second before it hit, Staryu ended it's water gun, allowing the water to soak Team Rocket, but not let the electricity follow it back and seriously injure the water pokémon. I watched the room light up as thundershock hit with ten times it's normal power. The Koffing, no longer in control of itself, spewed smog everywhere. I reacted before I could even think grabbing Kasumi and throwing her to the floor just as the electricity ignited the smog, causing an explosion overhead.

I felt an intense heat on my back, but it left as quickly as it came. I waited a moment to look up to make sure that nothing else would happen. When I did, Team Rocket was gone.

A/n: Whew, that took a while. And here we see our first real break from how things happened in the anime. First, Sato has a Spearow, and the first defeat of Team Rocket was slightly different than the original, not to mention the bits of pokeshipping I put in there. It's not much, but more will change as time goes on. Just as a note, Mushashi and Kojiro will both be known as their aliases, Jesse and James, to everyone except for each other, the boss and Meowth. If you were in a criminal organization would you let everyone know your real name? Because if it were me I'd be making up a fake name and one would think that Team Rocket members would do the same.

Review replies!

R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle- Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter just as much.

Observer- I have to respectfully disagree with you on that being the longest chapter I have ever written. It may have been based on the first episode, but I definitely had to use my own words to describe it and I put my own touches on it. I do not feel that this early in the story there is a whole lot that I can change without harming the integrity of the fic and of the show. As the story progresses though the story will begin to morph into a completely different being from the television show.

Odinson83- It is definitely much more massive than the chapters of Sent, but there's a lot more that has to be put in each chapter. *sigh. It takes forever, but I'm enjoying it, so it's ok. Good to know you like it and I hope you keep reading.

LoveXofXhate- Glad to know that you liked the first chapter. I hope this is just as pleasing.

Crestoflight3- Unfortunately, I didn't have any flashbacks this chapter. There was just way too much for it. Next chapter they'll (hopefully) be back. I have an idea for the girl in the beginning. I'm taking a character out of episode nine and crossing the two characters. She's going to have an important part starting somewhere around chapter eight.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In His 'Tousan's Footsteps

Summary: Sixteen year old Ketchum Satoshi has wanted to replace his Otousan, Ketchum Akira, as Pokémon Master since he was a child. His adventure is just starting. Aged up au. Similar to the anime in the beginning, but changes as the story progresses.

Rating: T

Pairings: Satoshi/Kasumi (Pokeshipping). Mushashi/Kojiro (Rocketshipping). Takeshi/Seiyo (Brozelleshipping). Others to be determined.

Ages: Satoshi and Kasumi- 16  
Mushashi and Kojiro- 25  
Takeshi- 20

Warnings: Pokémon battles, language and some sexual activity (non-graphic)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be living on my own personal island.

Japanese Terms

Satoshi- Ash

Kasumi- Misty

Takeshi- Brock

Mushashi- Jesse

Kojiro- James

Okaasan/'Kaasan- Mother

Otousan/'Tousan- Father

"I just feel bad about all those trainers who won't get their pokémon back. They didn't do anything wrong. I know we saved a lot of them, but still. How could anyone do such a thing?" I said. Kasumi and I were headed towards the Viridian Forest. I was hoping there would be some good pokémon for me to catch on the way to Viridan, so I might have a bit of a team when I went against my first gym leader.

Kasumi shrugged at my question. "I have no idea. Some people are just bad. Sometimes, dark trumps light."

I nodded. It reminded me of something 'Tousan would always say. "Good doesn't always win, Sato. And sometimes, a very rare sometimes, good and evil aren't black and white, but the same shade of grey."

The first part had always seemed wrong. In Pallet Town, the world was inherently good. The most evil was the occasional adulterous partner, maybe an assault if the conditions were right, but the person in wrong was always brought to justice. My real world experience was teaching me differently.

As for the second part, I couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Riddles had never been my strong point.

We continued walking in silence, only pausing when the Virdian Forest sign came into view.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," I said. I was beginning to get excited. There were many pokémon in the forest and I was going to have to start catching them quickly if I wanted to stand a chance against the first gym leader.

Kasumi snorted at me. "Do you really think I'm just going to take your word? I'm going with you. Until I have a new bike, I'm going to be up your ass, reminding you every second of the way."

I gulped. I had never really had anyone not take me at my word, or vice versa. Maybe it was because Pallet Town was small and everyone knew everyone, but it had never crossed my mind that someone might not trust me. I was going to have to remember that I wasn't in Pallet anymore.

"Ok then. Let's get headed out. We've got eight hours until dusk and I plan on using it! Through the forest!"

Kas gaped at me. "You mean, you're serious about going through there? You've got to be suicidal!"

I could feel my face fall. I had been under the impression that the forest was safe. The other routes took at least three times as long. "What's wrong with the forest?"

Kasumi pressed her warm body against me, clutching my arm to her chest. She put her mouth next to my ear, lips softly brushing against the outer curve as she whispered, "There are bug pokémon in there."

I tried to hold my laughter in, but instead it exploded with such a violent force that both of us were torpedoed towards the ground, ruining the moment. Kasumi sprung back up, wielding a mallet that she pulled out of thin air. "Don't you laugh at me, Ketchum! Meet my mallet!"

The wooden abomination swung down, striking me squarely on the forehead before I could dodge it. From this I learned the mallet was not wooden, as I originally thought, but some sort of stiff foam. Not enough to leave a bruise, but definitely enough to give me a massive headache.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled as I stood up, ready to run away.

"Pikachu pi!"

I looked down at my mouse friend. "I tried not to laugh! I can't help it that I find women being afraid of bugs funny. I thought it was just a myth."

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head before heading towards the forest. I ran after him, not wanting to be left with only a Spearow. Although it wasn't a weak pokémon, I had no idea how it would hold up against the pokémon in the woods and Pikachu was a lot stronger. Behind me I heard Kasumi screech before taking off after me and attaching herself to my back.

"I just saw a Weedle!" I stopped, as did Pikachu.

"Really? And I missed it!" I slumped as Kas beamed me. "Hey! I meant that I missed protecting you from it. If I had seen it I could have caught it and there would be one less Weedle to worry about."

Pikachu snickered as Kasumi looked at me skeptically. This was going to be a long trip if I didn't figure out how to get money for a bike. Kasumi and I weren't really compatible, at least not so far.

I turned back to the path, just in time to see a Caterpie skitter in front of us. Kasumi yelped, locking down on my arm even harder than before. I rolled my eyes, not worried about Kas seeing it with her face buried in my neck.

With my free hand, I pulled a pokéball off of my belt, fingering it to it's full size. I whipped my hat around backwards as I brought my arm back, then launched the ball at the bug, who looked up at me as it was struck and caught by the pokéball. It barely moved as the 'mon struggled within. The light flashed once, twice, and then went dark.

I stood there for a half second, stunned, before jumping up and whooping into the sky. Kasumi, who hadn't let go of me, was knocked over and glared at me seethingly. I ignored it, picking up my pokéball and rubbing it against my cheek.

"I caught a pokémon!" I yelled, grabbing Kasumi. I pulled her lithe body close to me, spinning us around and around. I released her after a few seconds, blushing. I hadn't exactly thought about what I was doing, but I was now.

I looked over at Kasumi and realized that she too was blushing. Pretending it never happened was the best policy in this situation, that's for sure. I didn't want Kasumi to think I was coming on to her or something. She was just my traveling companion.

"Let's meet our new team mate! Go, Caterpie!" I tossed the pokéball, watching the green caterpillar take shape as I heard Kasumi screech.

"No! Leave the green beast inside it's pokéball!" It was far too late though as Caterpie was staring at us, eventually deciding on walking over to see Kasumi and rubbing against her leg. "Ahh! Get the hell away from me!"

I watched as Caterpie's eyes watered. I ran over and snatched him and cradled him, much like a mother would a hurt child. "How could you say such things? He didn't do anything to you!"

Kasumi huffed. "It did something to me just by being alive! It's a disgusting bug."

I looked down at Caterpie, unsure of how anyone could be disgusted by such a cute pokémon, especially one that turned into a Butterfree.

"I'd hate know what else you find disgusting if Caterpie is on the list."

She scowled. "Peppers and carrots."

I looked over at her. "What?"

"Bugs, peppers and carrots. They're all disgusting," she clarified. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they are. Because that makes sense. I'm sure you shriek every time you see peppers and carrots too."

"No, that's ridiculous. I make gagging noises instead."

I threw my hands up into the air. "Then you can travel with someone else, because Caterpie is here to stay!"

I stormed off, placing Caterpie on my shoulder. Pikachu looked between Kasumi and me before scampering off to catch up with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kasumi have an internal argument with herself before attempting to follow me sneakily.

After allowing this to go on for five minutes, I finally called back to her, making sure to keep facing forward. "So, are you going to accept Caterpie?"

I heard her stop and could only imagine that she was shocked that I was that perceptive. When a Gengar runs rampant in your house, you tend to learn how to sense people quickly. He had always liked to play pranks, and I was really bad at falling for them.

"N-no. This is just the only path through the forest, that's all. I would already have been in Pewter, had someone not ruined my bike." I blushed, but kept my head forward so she couldn't see. She had a good point.

I was about to respond, but saw a Pidgeyotto in the field up ahead that stopped all thoughts in their tracks. Instead I ran forward, trying to grab a pokéball off of my belt as I went. I quickly realized that only Spearow's and Caterpie's were there and had to swing my bag off of my shoulders to get a new one. When I opened it up though, what was inside surprised me.

As I dug to the bottom of the bag, my hand came across something smooth and oval shaped. I couldn't remember anything that I had packed like this and I also couldn't remember my 'kaasan handing me anything shaped like this. I withdrew the item from my bag to see that it was... An egg?

Mystified, I slowly took in it's appearance. It was brilliant reds, oranges and yellows. It looked like it was made of fire, almost as if it were the flame on top of a candle. If I hadn't already been holding it, I definitely wouldn't have picked it up. As it was though, all I could do was stare at.

"Oh my God! Sato, you're burning! Starmie, put out that fire!" Kasumi yelled. I didn't have time to think. I had to protect the egg. I quickly wrapped my body around it, taking the brunt of the water gun. Without even asking, Caterpie tackled Starmie. It may not have been enough to do real damage to the stage one pokémon, but it got it to stop attacking me.

"Kasumi! Call it off!" The redhead quickly returned the pokémon to the pokéball.

"Sato!" she cried, running over towards me. "Are you ok? You aren't burnt, are you? Starmie's attack didn't hurt you?"

I stood up, clutching the egg tightly to my chest. "No! And this isn't actual fire, it's an egg!"

Kasumi looked at me, shocked. "An egg?"

"Yes, an egg. See, feel it." Kasumi slowly moved her hand to the egg, touching it softly.

"Wow. It really isn't hot. If anything, it's a little cold. Oh, that's not good! Starmie's water gun must have done this."

Kasumi looked worried. At this point there was no way to keep going. I wasn't going to try walking in these soaking wet clothes and if I put them in my bag them everything else would be soaked too. It would be best to make camp for the night and continue on tomorrow, and we could keep the egg warm.

"Go get some wood for the fire. We'll set up camp."

Kasumi glared at me. "Why don't you go get the wood, Ketchum?"

I glared back. "Because I want to get into some dry clothes! Unless you want to watch of course."

Kasumi spun around, trying to keep me from noticing the blush on her face, then stomped off into the woods. I walked a little bit off of the path and stripped off my soaked clothes quickly. It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't all that warm either and that water gun had been anything but warm. I settled into a pair of clean boxers (thank you 'Kaasan) and a pair of pajama pants, then headed back towards the trail. Kasumi was already back, having had no problem collecting the firewood and already had a small flame going. I placed my clothes nearby to dry.

I began to unpack for the night, Caterpie and Pikachu helping me. I put the egg near the fire while the other two unrolled my sleeping bag. Kasumi, finally satisfied with the fire, turned around to brag about her accomplishments, but instead let out a small squeak.

I looked over at my traveling companion. "You ok?"

She nodded. "You, uh, you aren't wearing a shirt. Just surprised me is all."

"What, have you never seen a boy shirtless before?" I teased.

She blushed, but retorted, "Of course I have! I train water pokémon after all. People swim where I fish. I just didn't expect to see to standing here without one."

"Well, I sort of went for a swim, but I was fully clothed. I didn't want to dirty another shirt and it's warm enough. I figured I'd be fine."

Kasumi nodded, then began setting up camp for herself.

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in front of the fire eating instant ramen, minding our own business, and then it dawned on me, that Pidgeotto had gotten away.

"Dammit! You made me miss catching Pidgeotto, Kasumi! You had Starmie water gun me and it scared it off. I was excited about catching it too."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "What, so you could have another flying pokémon?"

"Yes," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "Flying pokémon are not the worst type to have. They have a lot of advantages. You owe me for having me miss out on Pidgeotto."

"Like you owe me for my bike?"

Kasumi was beginning to show some anger on her face, but I wasn't giving in that easily. "Exactly. We're even now."

She snorted. "As if. You missed a Pidgeotto, not a Moltres. Pidgey are one of the most common pokémon for newbs to have, and they evolve pretty quickly. Basically, Pidgeotto is worth next nothing."

"It wasn't worth next to nothing to me," I mumbled. It may not have been an incredibly rare pokémon, but, when raised well, they have the ability to become very powerful pokémon. Truth be told, I'd always liked Pidgeotto more than Spearow. Pidgeot was a lot more majestic than Fearow, which were gangly and strange looking. Obviously fate didn't care though. The egg had the possibility of being a lot more amazing than anything else.

"Fine, if it means so much to you, then whatever bike you get me doesn't have to have a headlight. That should be a fair trade. That head lamp cost me one thousand poké."

I nodded. I knew that this was the best I was going to get. I wasn't in the mood to argue anyways. I had lost valuable time with everything that had happened. I should have been catching up to Shigeru instead of sitting halfway through the Viridian Forest eating ramen half clothed at four. There were plenty of traveling hours left. Unfortunately, I could go no where with the current state of the egg and my clothes.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone come sneaking out of the forest until it was too late to stop Koffing from spraying Pikachu's face with it's sludge attack, leaving the mouse blinded.

"Ka..." he whined, trying to rub the goo out of his eyes. I picked him up and cradled him for a minute as the trio began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

I looked over as they continued, putting on a show. I turned back to Pikachu, more concerned about him.

"It's ok, buddy. I'll take care of them for you. Spearow, go!" I released my second most powerful pokémon. The bird flew out and around, awaiting my orders.

"So we meet you and your Spearow again, twerp. What a pleasant surprise. Now that Pikachu is at a distinct disadvantage, we'll have no problem taking him," the woman, Jesse, said.

I rolled my eyes. Spearow could have taken them out without Pikachu the night before, it would have just taken longer than it would have without him. No doubt it would be easy enough for him to win tonight.

"Ok Spearow, time to show them what we're made of! Give them a sand-attack!" The brown and red bird pokémon landed, carefully using it's claws to throw sand and dirt in Koffing and Ekans' eyes. The two pokémon dodged the attack, Ekans giving off a low hiss, while Koffing gave off a short plume of smoke.

"Ekans, bite," Jesse yelled as the purple snake obey, throwing itself at my Spearow, who rolled, avoiding the attack.

"Koffing, smoke screen!" James called, looking quite proud of the fact that he had finally remembered an attack.

Jesse was not so pleased and instead knocked him on the head. "You idiot! That is a bird pokémon!"

I grinned. I didn't even have to think of a strategy if Jesse just kept talking. "Spearow, use gust to blow the smoke back at them, then peck."

Spearow did as told, but instead of hitting either Koffing or Ekans, he misjudged and instead went hurtling into a nearby tree, beak stuck. I hung my head, embarrassed at what had just happened. I was out of options. Spearow and Pikachu were both going to be Rocket's unless... Unless Caterpie could possibly help. It was a long shot, but it was better than just handing everyone over. "Spearow, return! Caterpie, go!"

The little green caterpillar looked at me, wide eyed, assuming that I had to be kidding. He was just a small bug, not really ready to take on both Koffing and Ekans at the same time. Still, it was the best shot he had at remaining with me. "You can do it Caterpie, I know you can."

He nodded, hauling himself onto the battlefield. Ekans and Koffing looked at the little bug and started to laugh, followed closely by Jesse, James and Meowth. That's when I saw something unexpected. Caterpie got angry. And when I say Caterpie got angry, I mean downright pissed, shooting off a few short string shots to show it's anger, but that just caused them to laugh harder. It just happened to give me an idea though. "Caterpie, string shot those two. Get it nice and thick."

Caterpie looked like he didn't understand for a second, but realization swiftly dawned on him and he did as he was told. The string shot from his mouth, curling the two into a sticky cocoon. They struggled against their bonds as Jesse, James and Meowth stared, Jesse beginning to yell at their 'stupid' pokémon.

"Caterpie, finish them off with a tackle!" The worm-like creature bolted towards the two, slamming into them at top speed with a well placed tackle. Ekans ended up wrapped around Koffing, who crashed into Jesse, James and Meowth, sending flying into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the fiends yelled, turning into a shiny speck before disappearing.

"What is with them and those awful sayings?" Kasumi said. It was the only thing her brain could process.

"I have no idea."

-

I blearily opened my eyes, allowing myself the time to wake up slowly. I had little doubt that Sato would sleep for a while yet and, although I could already tell I was hungry and what not, I hadn't been allowed the luxury of a nice slow wake up since my parents passed only three years before. My sister's definitely weren't going to let me sleep with all the work to be done.

The only thing that wasn't making sense to me was what in all of the world I had placed my sleeping bag next to that was such a vibrant green, a green that had pretty little yellow circles and... segments?

"Oh my God, get that fucking thing away from me!"

I darted behind a tree, having finally realized that it was Caterpie that was so close to my face. It had definitely been a wake-up call and one that I hoped never to experience again.

Sato also sprung up and, from the way he spun around, he was worried that there was something dangerous nearby, instead of just something creepy. When he realized I was hiding behind a tree, gazing disdainfully at Caterpie he let out a relieved sigh, a half second before laying into me.

"Seriously? You screamed like that because Caterpie got too close? He saved our asses last night and this is how you treat him?"

I glared at him. "For one, I didn't even fight, and I seriously doubt that my pokémon would have had any problem with Koffing or Ekans. The second thing is that he was sleeping right next to my head! I woke up to a face full of bug, and you expect me not to freak out?"

He looked at her, clueless at to why he shouldn't think such a thing. "I honestly don't understand the problem. I think you need to make good with Caterpie."

"And how, pray tell, do you expect me to do this?"

"Well, patting him on the head for starters."

I snorted. "And if I don't?"

"I'm leaving you here to fend for yourself, in these dark woods, against scores of bug pokémon," he said smugly. He knew that it would be far easier for me to pet one bug than have the possibility of fighting multiple all alone. Without Pikachu and Sato I might have one sleeping on me next. I pulled myself away from the tree and moved towards Caterpie, hand outstretched. It was all going well, albeit disgusting, my hand only a half inch from him, when he suddenly popped up into a j shape, spraying a misty version of string shot into the air. I skittered away from him as quickly as possible, right back behind my tree. while I grew disappointed in him. Either the runty little bug liked torturing me or... or it was evolving? Then it dawned on me. Caterpie was changing and Sato had out his pokédex.

"When Caterpie evolve they spray tiny pieces of their string shot into the air, letting in envelope them in a hard green outer coating. They are then known as Metapod." When I finally looked back Sato's Metapod, I realized that his transformation was also complete. Sato let out a whoop, grabbing Metapod and hugging him.

"You're a Metapod! I got my first pokémon to evolve!" I sighed, ignoring the idiot and instead packing up my stuff. At least it was going to be a bit before Sato realized that I still hadn't pet his beloved Caterpie/Metapod.

His cheering was short lived, as he knew he had to get packed if he ever wanted to see Pewter City. Luckily, I had made him pack up all everything but his sleeping bag the night before, so it was only about ten minutes and some bread before we were on the road. Of course, seeing as my day was already going to hell, Sato saw another bug pokémon half a mile after we departed. This time though, it was a Weedle.

As soon as he saw it, nothing else in the world mattered; he was going to catch it. He whipped his hat around, and his pokéball magically appeared in his hand, or so it seemed with how fast he was moving. He pulled his arm back and began the launch, but a strange kid popped up out of nowhere.

"Halt! Are you the fourth trainer from Pallet Town." Sato was visibly startled by the newcomer, launching his pokéball harmlessly into the grass while the Weedle ran off.

He spun around, angry. "Hey! Do you mind being quiet? Some of us are trying to catch pokémon around here!"

"So you are not the fourth trainer from Pallet?" the kid in the samurai suit asked.

Sato glared. "I am the fourth trainer from Pallet. Why do you care?"

The samurai's eyes glazed over as he began to speak of recent events. "I've had three glorious battles with trainers from Pallet. My pokémon were scorched, drowned and seeded, but I learned something from each of those battles. Now I'm hoping to learn a final lesson from you."

"Fine. If I have to fight you, I will. I don't think Spearow will mind a quick battle."

The boy snorted. "I imagine you're right, at least about the quick battle part. Arrogance rarely leads to success in battling."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and I wasn't even the one battling. Arrogance rarely lead to failure from what I heard. All the league hot shots had egos bigger than a Snorlax. Still, Sato was being a bit cocky. There was no guarantee that he would just because the others had. For all he knew they had some sort of type advantage.

"We'll see about that! Spearow, go!" Sato hurled the pokéball out, releasing the bird pokémon, who proceeded to strut around. This time I didn't fight the urge and just rolled my eyes. It seemed as though arrogance was in the water supply. It just happened to be that I was immune to it.

"That's your choice?" the boy asked, shaking his head at the decision. "Fine then. Pinsir, go!"

A humanoid pokémon appeared in front of us. It reminded me of a stag beetle, if it had bred with a human that is. It had two stubby brown legs that appeared to only bend at the hips, an upside down egg shaped torso and two large, thorny grey pinchers coming out of the top of his head.

"Pinsir!"

"Spearow, get out there with the first move and peck!" Spearow did as it was told, but the Pinsir easily dodged it. Sato had seriously underestimated this guy with how quickly this giant bug was moving. Speed and quick strikes were not going to cut it and it didn't take long for Sato to realize this. "Spearow, return!"

The samurai grinned. "Giving up that quickly, eh? Pride goeth before the fall."

Sato and I both glared at the kid. He was worse than Shigeru from what I had been told about him. I was about to slap this arrogant ass. If Ash didn't manage to beat him, my pokémon were from the Cerulean Gym. I'd wipe the floor with him, even at a type disadvantage.

"No, I just have to play to my pokémons strengths. Spearow isn't fast enough to hit Pinsir and Spearow is an attack pokémon. On the other hand, this baby," Sato enlarged the pokéball in his hand. "Is meant for defense. Go, Metapod!"

Both the samurai and I stared at the little green bug in front of us. Satoshi had sounded so smart when he was talking, but proved his idiocy when he let out a Metapod. It was a great defensive pokémon, but was sorely lacking in an offense of any kind. Although it should know tackle, it's ability to use it had been greatly hindered and that Pinsir was probably a good three or four levels above it, with and far too speedy to get hit by a flying cocoon. Still, Sato had pull a win out of his ass less that twenty-four hours before, so I kept my mouth shut. The samurai did not.

"I was expecting too much from you, obviously. I knew that you probably weren't very good, bringing up the rear and all, but I guess I just expected more after the other trainers. I mean, you know your strategy, you just have no idea how to apply it."

"Just shut up and start fighting. I have yet to see any proof that you really are better than me at training pokémon."

The kid glowered, knowing that he was right. So far it had been all bark and no real bite. "Fine then. Pinsir, snap it in two."

Satoshi and I both balked. Pinsir would do just as he said, which was cruel, even for a bug. Pinsir scooped up the little green pod, while Sato just watched, at a loss for what else to do. I couldn't watch what was going on, so I instead kept my eyes focused on him as he squeezed his shut for half a second, before yelling out, "Harden!"

As soon as he said it, my eyes darted back to the battle, unable not to watch with such a strategy. I moved just fast enough to see Pinsir's claws clamp down and shatter on the smaller pokémon's diamond hard body. Metapod was dropped, rolling a few feet away, where he turned himself upward, while the Pinsir screamed in agony. I felt bad for the pokémon. After all, it was just following orders.

"Pinsir, return!" The screaming pokémon disappeared and the air was silent with the lack of sound. "I underestimated you, although I'm not sure if that was a stroke of pure genius, or you just calling out a random attack."

"You talk too much," I said, annoyed with the whole battle so far. To my amazement, it wasn't because of Sato either. Generally he was the one I wanted to kill. "And I should know a lot about talking. I'm a sixteen year old woman with three older sisters that think the phone is God."

The boy blinked. "Women should be seen, not heard."

Luckily for samurai boy, Sato grabbed me. "I get revenge first. He insulted me first, it's only fair."

I sighed. He was right. I would have more than enough time to kill this kid after Satoshi wiped the floor with him.

"Fine, but when you're done, he's mine."

Sato looked at me and grinned. "Trust me, I wouldn't get in between you two. I only want mine first to make sure I get some."

I laughed. Satoshi had caught on to me quickly.

Some time during the conversation, the samurai boy had called out his next pokémon. I took one look at it and felt the anger begin to boil inside of me. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The samurai boy just ignored me, instead focusing on his Metapod. This match would be simple, albeit time consuming. Whoever's Metapod gained enough experience through the use of harden to evolve to Butterfree would win. This generally didn't take forever with the level requirements to evolve, but it definitely took a few hours, hours we could be using to get out of this forest instead of sitting here. I grabbed my headphones out of my bag, deciding to watch real battle videos. It would be more productive.

A while later, I was awoken with a start by a loud buzzing coming in. If there was one thing I knew about bug pokémon, it was that this buzzing meant Beedril and Beedril meant pain.

"Oh shit. Everyone, let's go! We're about to be stung." The two boys snapped out their near statuesque states and listened to the air, also noticing buzzing.

"Beedril," the samurai breathed, while Sato was scrambling to get his bag and return Metapod. I followed his lead, slinging the drawstring bag over my back and booking it down the path. The samurai yelled at us to follow and I quickly changed direction, seeing the hut in the distance. The fermentation of my muscles made them burn in time with my lungs, but there was no way in hell that I could stop. You just couldn't tell if you'd survive a Beedril attack.

We stumbled into the hut just as the Beedril caught up with us, jamming their twin needles into the door. I fell to the floor, panting at the exertion. Sato collapsed next to me, using my back as a support.

"You let a Weedle escape? A Weedle! Then you didn't inform me so that we could hold our battle far from the site of your transgression, and almost let us get stung by them! We could have died, you ignorant fool!"

I stood up, finally having caught my breath, and decided enough was enough. This guy was a pompous ass and I was through.

"Listen here. We didn't ask your fucking opinion, and I'm just about sick of your holier than thou attitude. We aren't from around here. We don't know how the pokémon here work. I'm a water pokémon trainer who hates bugs. I didn't even know that it was Weedle that evolved into Beedril. It wasn't like Sato meant to let it escape anyways. If you had waited a minute or two, or at least taken survey on what the trainer you wanted to challenge was doing, we might not be in this mess."

The samurai glanced over at Satoshi. "Do you always let your woman speak for you? And in such a crude manner?"

That was it. I pulled my mallet from behind my back, swinging it towards him with all of my might while screaming, "I am my own damn woman!"

As the samurai sat there, dazed, I continued on with my lecture. "I only met him two days ago, and I am definitely not his woman. Even if I were his woman, he would have absolutely no control over what I say or how I say it. If you have a problem with something I've done, you will direct the remarks towards me, not Satoshi. Are we clear?" I shook the mallet just slightly to prove that I wasn't afraid to re-educate him further.

"Pi pika," Pikachu said, making it perfect clear that he too stood by my side, even if we didn't know what he said.

"Crystal, ma'am and sir."

I nodded, then turned to Sato, who was looking through his bag furiously for something. Eventually he just flipped it over on end, not that it seemed to help him any.

"Kas, where's the egg?"

I looked over, slightly alarmed. "You had it sitting next to your bag. To the right.

Sato looked horrified, then angry. "You knew it wasn't in my bad and didn't pick it up? I only have two hands, Kasumi, and I had to grab the bag with one, and return Metapod with the other."

I scowled. "Do not blame this on me, Ketchum. That was your egg to take care of and I wasn't exactly close to it. It wasn't my responsibility."

Sato huffed and went and sat in a corner, not wanting to accept that I was right and if he was faced with me, he'd have to. Instead he pulled out his xtransceiver and distracted himself. I heard the samurai mutter something about a novice before moving to another area to practice his sword technique.

I sat down in the corner and fell asleep again.

-

"Kasumi! Kasumi, wake up! The Beedril have gone and I need to go get the egg."

I groaned, not thrilled with the prospect of waking up again, but did what was asked of me. I stood up and stretched, trying to loosen up my muscles after they had been so abused by the hard wall. Sato decided that he couldn't wait that long though, instead taking off towards the clearing. I sighed and did a few more stretches before following him at a much slower pace, the samurai at my heels. I'd obviously made a lasting impression on the teen.  
When we arrived at the edge of the clearing we noticed Satoshi, Pikachu and Metapod sitting towards the far end. Sato was lovingly holding the egg and speaking to it, totally absorbed in it's well being. So absorbed in fact, that he missed the Beedril coming up behind him. My heart stopped, brain racing to think of something I could do to help my traveling companion. There was nothing. My pokéballs were in my bag and it would take to long to get them. He was so distracted that he would never hear us either. I collapsed, unable to watch as the pokémon hurt my new friend, but unable to completely look away, meaning I didn't miss the true showing of the bond between a trainer ans his or her pokémon. Hearing the oncoming Beedril, Metapod threw himself up to block Sato, taking the painful hit for himself, and surely suffering for it. Without thinking, I lurched forward. The momentum from the hit had sent Metapod flying towards us and I didn't think that a crash landing could possibly help the injured creature, so I caught him and nestled him gently in my arms, pretending not to see the large gash on his back. If we got him to a pokémon center in the next day or so, it would be treatable. He would have a long recovery, but he would survive.

I walked over to Satoshi, who was standing there, horrorstruck.

"He'll be ok, Sato, we just need to hurry and get him to a pokémon center."

Satoshi nodded, putting his hand on Metapod's shell. It was then that I got to witness the second amazing thing of the day.

As soon as flesh met shell, light burst forth from the crack. We all gasped, slowly letting it dawn on us what was happening. A new figure began to emerge from the shell, showing his wings first, then following with his circular torso and head, which sported two large red eyes, a blue mouth and two blue hands. Finally, he wiggled his two long blue feet free of the shell. He gave his black veined wings a few gentle flaps before springing off into the air.

"Free, free! Free, free!" he said as he danced and soared on his new wings. Sato pulled out his pokédex.

"Butterfree, the butterfly pokémon. Butterfree's wings contain powdered poisons that can put enemies to sleep or paralyze them. This powder is essential as a defense mechanism and also makes Butterfree's wings water repellent. Butterfree love honey and will even go out in the pouring rain to collect."

Dexter was snapped shut so Sato could focus on rejoicing, until Butterfree picked up the egg. All of us went on high alert.

"Hey Butterfree, why don't you just hand me that egg so you don't hurt it," Sato said, trying to emanate calm.

Butterfree cocked it's head to the side, looking rather confused as to why we would be asking it such a thing. Pikachu decided to step up, talking to his traveling companion.

"Pi pika pika pi pi chu." Sato and I looked to each other and nodded, happy to have the yellow mouse help us. He looked quite smug, obviously thinking he had convinced Butterfree. Then, the egg dropped.

It landed with a thud, tiny cracks traveling up it's side. Pikachu cheered, throwing his tiny fist in the air. Sato began to tear into his two pokémon, but I watched in fascination at the cracks began to move up the side more quickly.

"I... I think it's hatching." That stopped Sato in his tracks. He turned to stare at the egg. When the cracks hit the top, the egg exploded into light as the shell dissolved (much as Metapod's cocoon had) and came shooting out towards us. When the light finally dissipated, there was a little bird hopping around. It was about the size and shape of a Torchic, but instead of three little feathers coming off of the top, it had two golden pieces sticking off of the top of it's head. They stuck up at an angle and looked like two little w's had been stuck to the top, coming off to the left and right.

It's body was the color of rust for the most part, but the area towards the bottom was snow white. It was almosta solid band, but there was an area where the rusty feathers dropped down in the front in a triangle. The bird hopped once more and tripped, leaving it in a giant crying mess.

"Oh shit!" Sato said, leaning down and scooping up the baby.

He rocked it for a moment and it calmed, looking up at him. "Hocho?"

Sato smiled at it. "Hi there. My name is Satoshi, and I'm going to be your trainer. Your name is Hocho?"

"Hocho." The bird nodded, snuggling up to it's new master. Sato looked at me, at a loss for what kind of pokémon he had. I shrugged. I had never heard of a Hocho, but I was jealous. It was incredibly cute.

Sato's curiosity couldn't be contained, so he pulled out Dexter and scanned the bird. "Pokémon unknown."

That was when we really got confused. "I thought Dexter knew all of the pokémon. I mean, as far out as Unova at least. I know I need upgrades for ones further out than that. Where did this little guy come from?"

I shook my head. "You'll have to ask the professor when we get to Pewter City. I haven't ever spent any time looking at pokémon further out than there."

The samurai came out from his hiding place in the shadows. "I'm no pokémon professor, but I have at least seen pictures of all of the pokémon, from all of the regions. I've never seen one quite like this. You have been blessed with some sort of rare and exotic pokémon. Someone has seen something in you that I cannot. You will be a great trainer one day, if this is any indication. May I ask where you got it?"

"I'm not sure. I was going through my bag yesterday morning and found it. I left my bag sitting while my pokémon were being healed because there wasn't anything important in it. Anyone could have put that egg in there."

The samurai nodded. "Not to mention the fact that any psychic pokémon could have teleported it at anytime, saying that they could pull your coordinates from your pokédex. All one would need is a Porygon and an Abra."

I looked at the guy like he was nuts and Satoshi followed suit. "Why would someone do that?"

The samurai shrugged. "Possibly a parent that wants you to get ahead. Kasumi said that your last name was Ketchum, correct? As in Ketchum Akira?"

"Yeah, but 'Tousan doesn't have any psychic pokémon or a Porygon. He also doesn't want to interfere in my training. He always has told me that the only way to become a master is by figuring it out by yourself. When I was thirteen I wanted to take a battle technique class and he told me that the only technique I needed was instinct and knowing what types were effective and uneffective against other types. He gave me a chart and told me to learn it. I did. I still have no idea about techniques, but I've managed to catch two pokémon in four days, and I evolved Caterpie to Butterfree in twenty-four hours."

The boy looked shocked. "I have sorely underestimated you. I caught my Caterpie a week ago, and it's still a Metapod. I am sorry for my earlier behavior and for keeping you waiting. Thank you for your lesson."

The samurai bowed and Sato followed suit. "I hope to see you again one day. We can battle when we have some real experience and really see who's the better trainer!"

The samurai smiled. "Of course. I will have to train twice as hard if I am to best someone as blessed as you."

I watched as Sato visibly puffed up and realized I needed to employ some swift moves to keep this from turning ugly. I shot my hand out and snatched his ear, giving a tug as I walked away. "Sorry to have to leave like this, but if you expand Sato's ego any more than it's going to float us to Pewter. We'll talk to you later, Samurai!"

We hit the edge of the clearing while the other boy just gawked, unable to understand me. I threw back my head and laughed. That made boy two on my adventure.

-

"Aw, what a touching moment," Kojiro said, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue.

Meowth popped up beside him, also crying. "I thought that Beedril had won, but then Metapod..."

"You imbeciles!" I yelled, clunking both of them on the head. "The only reason that you should be crying is the fact that we almost failed our special mission and we have yet to come up with a plan to capture that Pikachu!"

The two rubbed there heads as they hung them. "Sorry Mushashi." 

A/n: Woo! I literally just got this chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long to write, it's a huge chapter, especially by my standards, and I kept getting writer's block. It's done now though. A few things I should mention. Hocho is pronounced Ho, cho. Just wanted to be sure of that. There will be a few other of my own pokemon, but I doubt it's more than five. I'm going to have a Team Rocket side story that will tie in to the main story at the end and it takes place in an entirely different region. It's mostly got to do with the rise of Sasaki/Giovanni as the leader and is part of the trio's special assignment.

Next, I've started a rewards program for reviewing.

I'm going to award points for reviews I really, really enjoy. There really aren't any guidelines. If you say something that amuses me, is insightful, or just strikes me in some way, you will get points. If you correct me on something story-wise (such as a continuity error or a factual error) you can even get points. Now, these points can be spent on fun things, like oneshots.

Here's what I'm thinking so far:

10 Points  
Oneshot- Pairing and fandom of your choice.

15 Points  
Oneshot- Pairing and fandom of your choice with the details of what you wish to happen.

25 Points  
Oneshot- All of the above with lemon.

Additional chapters cost five points less than the original. You can also mix these. If you want the first chapter to be a Pokeshipping with certain details it would be 15 for the first chapter and then 20 (25-5 for being the second chapter) for the second. I also can't guarantee a second chapter if you try to choose the first option twice.

I will do any fandom/pairing, so long as I know it. I'm planning on putting a list of suggested fandoms on my profile, but you can ask. I reserve the right to say that I'm not familiar enough, but this will be based on fandom only, not on pairings, with the exceptions of anything that ships Ash with anyone except Misty, Sorato and Michi (Digimon) which I can't write because I can't fathom it. Also, nothing that is beast. If it's some cute fluffy thing showing the (platonic) love between a trainer and his/her pokemon, I'll agree, but I have the right to veto those also.

I'll keep track of points on my profile and post the rules on there too. Points may be gained from any story of mine you choose to review, be it this, oneshots (even ones that are written through this) and stories in any other fandom. The only reviews that don't count are those for stories that were written before this was implemented.

Finally, it might take a bit to get the next chapter out. My dad is ill and my brother is in Afghanistan, so something could happen that will just stop me in my tracks. I also need to get the oneshot based on chapter 35 of BittersweetRomanticide's Fanfiction is SO Cliched. It's going to be an angsty one and will also be rated M for intense violence, but it should be good. I at least recommend reading BittersweetRomanticide's fic, even if you can't deal with the violence of the oneshot.

Reviews!

Papoteer- I would never let my ten year old run around in a place like this, but God knows ten year old me wanted to do something that would be this much fun.

It's really hard on these first few chapters to change a lot. I have plans for him to nab some different pokemon and they're also going to pick up a fourth travelling companion that is also going to be taking on the league and that should be when it really starts to change. Satoshi and Kasumi will definitely be having some sparks fly though. ;)

I'm trying to make Jesse and James a good mix of villainous and nasty and humorous. We'll see how it works. I coldn't resist putting that little bit in at the end though. They just had so little to do with this chapter. They're pretty much my favorite characters too.

Silverstella- I'm glad to hear that! Thank you.

Odinson83- Good to see some reviewers that like both of my multi-chapters. :) Thanks for the great score too.

Knight of Wings- I'm glad that I did a good job on the detail and making Sato a little more mature. I'll see what I can do about him getting a legendary. I pretty much have this planned out, but I might be able to squeeze it in at the end.

Saveme57- I meant to do that -_-;; Sorry I forgot, but it's definitely at the top of this one. I'm hoping I got everything, but let me know if I didn't. I hope that I can get the balance between the similarities and the differences just right, to where you aren't reading the tv over, but it still has a familiar feeling.


End file.
